The invention relates to an indirect specular lamp comprising a counter-reflector, a lamp arranged within the counter-reflector and completely shielded therefrom, and an at least partially curved main reflector arranged opposite the counter-reflector and fashioned larger than the counter-reflector.
In lighting technology, there is an effect to protect a person situated at a certain distance from the lamp against being dazzled. This person should thus not have a direct view of the lamp and should not be disturbed by glaring reflectors. An adequate brightness should also be established for the intended purpose in the beam region of the lamp. These conditions are satisfactorily met by a specular lamp of the type initially cited which is disclosed, for example, in the product brochure "Objektleuchten" of Siemens AG, Catalog I 4.23 1982, page 3/0, incorporated herein. An indirect specular lamp comprising a halogen lamp within a counter-reflector or back-reflector is shown therein. This arrangement is situated opposite a main reflector from which the light rays are reflected into the region to be illuminated. Above a screening angle--measured from the vertical--the lamp has a screening region in which no light is beamed out from the main reflector. Given a viewing angle which is smaller than the screening angle (radiation range), the lamp itself is covered by the counter-reflector or back-reflector.
There have been recent efforts to also achieve a low luminance in the radiation range. One reason for this is that, given reflective work surfaces, for example, that reside under the lamp, a person working there will not be disturbed by an excessively great luminance when looking at the reflective work surface.
Specular lamps of the known type only have a low luminous flux. In order to uniformly illuminate larger spaces, several of these illuminating devices are required, this not always being economically justifiable.